You're a Witch, Sabine
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Sabine Deaton has a touch of pyromania, at least according to her past schools. Her "parents" end up sending her to her unknown Aunt Millie and secrets from Sabine's past quickly unfold. As if that wasn't enough, she's in a town with a deadpool and some creep called the Benefactor who wants her dead. Maybe her friendship with the other unusual kids can keep her safe...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to start this story out by saying that I'm on college so updating is going to be sporadic and irregular. I love writing Teen Wolf stories and that's what most of mine are over. I hope you guys like this, I tried to take an over-used story line and put my own twist on it.**

**There are links to Sabine and her clothes on my profile as always.**

**I own nothing but Sabine, Millie, and the plot. **

* * *

><p>"This is the third fire that has <em>mysteriously <em>started around you. How do you explain this, Miss Deaton?" Headmaster Haines asked, making a bridge out of her fingers on the desk in front of her. "Once is an accident, twice is a happenstance, and three times is a pattern."

"I didn't start the fire, Headmaster. I don't even know how it started," I tried to explain, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Miss Grace and her friends said that they saw you throw the match into the wastebasket full of paper. They said that you started the fire because they wouldn't let you be part of their work group," she said, looking at me skeptically over her glasses. "If there are witnesses, it had to happen."

_I was standing in the history classroom with Daniela Grace and her friends. The teacher had told me to get into a group, so I figured I'd start with theirs. I knew they wouldn't let me in it, but I figured I'd try anyway. Maybe they'd changed since the last time I'd talked to them._

"_Hey, do you guys care if I join your group to work on the project?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. "I need one, and the teacher recommended yours."_

"_That's so funny, thinking that you can be in a group of people like us. You're a nerd who can't function without her inhaler and that stupid little backpack of yours. Do you have your boyfriend in there?" Daniela asked, tearing my backpack off of my shoulder._

_She pulled out one of my EpiPens and held it up for all of her friends to see. "I told you all she kept her boyfriend inside her purse! It's a vibrator because she can't get an actual man! That's so sad!"_

_I knew my cheeks were turning red, but I couldn't make them stop. "That's an EpiPen; I need it because of my allergies. Stop making fun of me! If you don't want me in your group, just say so. I can go to a different one."_

"_No, I think we should go tell everyone about your dildo, Sabine! Don't bring it school if you don't want people to know about it," Daniela's friend Chloe teased, taking the Pen from her and shaking it in my face._

_I felt something stirring up in the pit of my stomach that felt really familiar. It was there the time I got kicked out of my old school, the pull in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to give in to it, but it was too intense to resist. I took a deep breath and let the tugging feeling take over._

_I forced my eyes open and saw the flames licking up the curtains on the side of the room. I knew somehow that they'd come from me, but I couldn't explain how. All I knew was that when I felt an emotion strongly enough, fire exploded from me without my knowledge of it. _

"_You're a freak!" Chloe shouted, throwing my EpiPen onto the ground and running out of the room screaming with Daniela and the other girl, Jill, on her heels._

_I grabbed the Pen off of the floor and shoved it back inside of my bag before rushing out of the room with everyone else. I took the bag with me everywhere because I had really bad allergies and really bad asthma. I had to have my inhaler, medicine, and my EpiPens on me at all times just in case something bad happened._

"I didn't start the fire with a match or anything. You can search me for matches and everything, ma'am, I swear I didn't do it," I argued, even though I knew it was pointless.

"I don't have to do that, Miss Deaton. I have definite witnesses who saw you do it, and this is the third fire on your record. I think you and I both know that you have to be expelled," she said with a frown, but there was no pity on her face.

I sighed and stood up, brushing down my skirt as I made my way out of the office. I walked into my room and made sure that the door was shut and locked before I dissolved into tears. I wasn't crazy, I swear.

* * *

><p>After a long, dramatic, <em>exhausting <em>conversation with my parents, they decided that it was time for me to go spend time with my Aunt in California. The said she could "help me through the trouble I was having" or something along those lines. It was basically them saying that they didn't know what else to do with me so they were shipping me off. I know it sounded kind of like a vacation, but it was going to be hell.

I was now on a bus ride to Beacon Hills, California. I was doing all the research that I could on the town before I left Maine. There had been an ungodly amount of killings that had been committed by some woman named Kate Argent, but then she'd been killed. I figured the killings would've stopped, but then even more appeared as murder victims.

My parents were sending me into a horror movie gone wrong. I was going to be murdered by some random crazy and they didn't even care. All of this was happening because sometimes fire started that I couldn't control, that hardly seemed fair.

The bus stopped soon enough at a bus stop, and I looked out the window to see that it was mine. I grabbed my backpack and made my way up to the front of the bus. My other stuff had already been sent to my Aunt Millie's so I was only responsible for one bag. I reluctantly made my way down the stairs to flat ground.

There was only one person at the bus stop, and I was the only person who got off the bus so I knew that she had to be Aunt Millie. I walked over to her and held the straps of my backpack in my hands, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. She looked me up and down before a smile stretched her lips and she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You look so much like you mom it's crazy!" she shrieked, rocking us back and forth as we hugged.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at her words. My mother has red hair and green eyes while I have blonde hair and blue eyes; we literally looked nothing alike. I was about to ask her about it when she froze and quickly spoke again.

"I meant to say that you _remind_ me of your mother, not that you look like her," she said as she awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest.

I just nodded slowly and followed her over to the car. I sat in the passenger seat with my earbuds in and watched the trees passing by my window. I wasn't trying to be rude; I just wanted to keep to myself. I know that I heard her right when she said that I looked like my mom, she had said it clearly. I was a little bit hurt that she lied to me so readily and easily, she didn't get off to a very good start.

I had no clue what that even meant. I knew that I looked nothing like my mother, so much so that I wondered if I was adopted sometimes. I knew that was stupid, my parents would've told me if I was adopted. I'm seventeen years old which means I'm old enough for them to tell me the truth…doesn't it?

We stopped in front of a three story apartment complex. She got out and started walking towards the entrance and I scrambled to catch up with her. We rode in the elevator to the top floor and walked through the door into a big, open space. There were easels scattered around with various types of art supplies sitting on every flat surface.

"Excuse the mess, I'd like to say that it's never like this, but that'd be a lie. I'm an artist and messy," she said, placing her bag on the kitchen counter. "Just make yourself at home, Sabine. Your room is at the end of the hall on the left and mine's across from it on the right."

I nodded and followed her directions, pushing open the oak door to my room. There was a big canopy bed against the wall and my things were set around it. I figured that I should start unpacking my things to get rid of the maze of boxes. I would probably be spending a lot of time in here; I knew that Millie probably didn't want to talk to me. She probably thought I was some weird pyromaniac that she got stuck with. She was probably afraid of me and wanted to keep me contained in one room.

* * *

><p>I had just finished hanging up my clothes when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. When I opened it, I saw Millie standing in the hallway with an old book clutched in her hands. I raised my eyebrows when she gestured for me to come with her, but I ended up following her down the hallway and into a room that I hadn't seen when I first walked into the apartment.<p>

"There are a couple of things that I need to tell you. It's the reason your Guardians sent you here to me," she said, stopping at the door. "It's the reason why you start fires with your mind and you don't mean to."

I knew that I should be worried about this; it wasn't exactly a normal conversation. No matter how hard I tried, there was something in my head saying that this was normal for us. It was like she was going to tell me something that, somewhere deep down, I already knew about myself.

"Before I tell you anything, I need to show you this room and this book," she said, pushing open the heavy oak door.

I walked inside behind her and what I saw felt like home. There were bottles of herbs and things, but there were also flasks of brightly colored liquids sitting on the shelves. It actually looked a whole lot like the potions' supply closet from Harry Potter…

"This book is your life line, Sabine. It's your grimoire, you're a witch," Millie said, looking straight at me without breaking eye contact.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this :) Reviews are bae :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So many of you guys favorited and followed the story! Thank you a million times for actually taking an interest in the mess of a story! It means a lot to me!**

**The next chapter will have all the cannon characters, with the exception of a few things that I'm going to keep under wraps for now. This _is_ a Stiles romance story, but that's not going to be ALL that it's about. I'm going to focus on Sabine's magic, her Coven, her past, and Millie's teaching. **

**With that being said, go ahead and read on :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? There's no way I'm a witch!" I said, looking at Millie like she was crazy. "If this is my parent's idea of scaring me straight, it's not funny."<p>

I felt the familiar pulling in my stomach, but I tried to push it back down. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fire and prove my parents right for sending me here. There was the smallest part of me that kind of felt like Millie was telling the truth, but it was miniscule.

"That feeling that you have in your stomach right now, the tugging sensation, I get it, too. It's your power trying to manifest itself," she said, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'm not playing a game, I'm being serious. I'm a witch, too; you come from a long line of them."

"Witches don't exist! You're insane," I shrieked before ripping the door open and running out onto the street.

I ran until the tugging feeling in my stomach went away. When I looked up, I realized that it was dark and I that I had no clue where I was. I could've punched myself for how stupid it was to run off like that. Especially considering this town's high percentage of murders…

If I was really a witch, I could probably find my way home and not get lost and killed. I was in the middle of cursing myself in my head when headlights flashed on me. Fear coursed through me for a second, but when I looked up, I saw that it was Mille. Relief replaced the fear, but then my anger from earlier returned along with the dull pull in my stomach.

"I'm sorry for dropping everything on you like that, Sabine. That was stupid and not fair to you," she said, getting out and coming over to me. "I know how it feels to not belong, to know that you're different and not be able to explain why. I want to help you harness your powers because I think you have it in you to be the Leader of our Coven."

I'd watched enough movies to know that a Coven was a group of witches and it didn't take much to realize what the leader was. But did she seriously think that I was capable of that? All I did was accidently start fires with my mind apparently.

"There's no way that I can be a Coven Leader. The only thing I do is catch things on fire when I get pissed," I said. "That's not much of a power, is it?"

"The fact that your powers have taken this long to Manifest means that you have so many they fought to be first. It means that the fire was the strongest one, not that it's the only one. You don't have to deal with Ancestral Magic like many witches, your powers come from inside. You're very lucky," she said. "We're very lucky, it's part of our Coven. We have elemental magic."

"If you're a witch and know all of these things, how did my parents know you? They're humans and you're not," I asked as the confusion started to make my head hurt.

"You mother and I were best friends and part of the same Coven growing up. I knew her and I fought beside her the night that she and your father died. I moved from Maine to here to try and stay safe, but the hunters are onto me. Your powers are going to keep us safe," she said.

"Wait, how did my mom and dad die? I've lived with them for seventeen years," I said, clutching my head in my hands. "Nothing makes any sense."

"The people that you've been living with aren't your parents, they're your Guardians. They're the people that agreed to take care of you if your parents were to ever die. Every young witch has a pair of them until they're of age," she explained. "A sort of backup plan in case something terrible happens before they Manifest."

I shivered violently and wrapped my arms around my body; I hadn't even realized that I was cold until now. "I want to keep talking about this, but it's getting cold out. Can we go back to your apartment and talk about it there?"

She nodded and walked over to her car with me on her heels. I sat in the passenger seat again and tried to get warm from the little heat coming from the vents. When I stopped shivering so harshly, I turned to look at Millie. Now that I really looked at her, I saw that she was only in her early to mid twenties.

"How old were my parents when they died?" I asked in a small voice.

"You mom was sixteen when you were born and your dad was seventeen. They died two months later," she said in a sad voice. "They were young, but they were more in love than anyone I've ever seen."

I knew it must have been hard for her to lose both of them if they were as close as she said they were. I've never had a best friend, but I figured it would be awful to lose one.

"Thank you, I guess. I don't really know what we're supposed to be doing, but thank you for trying to help me, Millie. It means a lot to me," I said after we pulled into the parking lot. "It's nice to have someone who's…like me."

"Your Guardians called me and said that they were scared of your powers because they were coming all at once. They're supposed to come in slowly once you hit puberty, that's what the Guardians are trained to handle," she said. "They sent me a picture of you and it really hit me that you were Marissa and Chase's daughter. You and Marissa could be twins, it's almost eerie."

Marissa and Chase were the names of my parents. Something in the back of my head clicked and that made sense, I could almost remember them. That was crazy, I was only two months old so there was no way I could remember them.

I was long getting used to that feeling. I had no idea that my entire life was a lie, but now that Millie was telling me everything, I couldn't shake the thought.

* * *

><p>She and I had been home for an hour now, and we were both sitting on the couch staring at each other. It was like neither of us really knew where to start. I knew that I wanted to know everything that I could about my real parents and magic, but I was still trying to process everything. The entire life that I've lived was a lie and I was just now figuring it out.<p>

"I have pictures of them if you want to see what they looked like," she said finally. "Well, you just have to look into a mirror to see your mom. You two are almost identical except you've got a scar on your chin."

"Oh yeah, I was learning how to ride a bike and my dad let go of the back of it. Well, I guess he's not really my dad," I said, trailing off as I spoke.

She just stood up and walked into another room to grab a shoe box. She sat on the couch with her legs underneath her, opening the box up and pulling out a smaller box. She handed it over to me before grabbing a big stack of pictures.

"That box was at your mom's baby shower. There are little things written to you from your mom and dad and everyone else that was at the party. The Coven thought that you would be there and that they could teach you…" it was her turn to trail off this time.

I opened up the smaller box and saw that it was full of pieces of paper. They all had writing on them, but none of them caught my attention. I found an envelope in the very bottom of the box and saw that it had two pieces of paper folded up inside of it.

I opened up the envelope and unfolded one of papers. One of them said "mom" and the other one said "dad." I unfolded the one with "mom" on it.

_My darling Sabine,_

_I can't wait until I see you and hold you in my arms. You're going to be so beautiful and powerful; Shay has seen it so I know it's going to be true. My daughter, you're so perfect already and I haven't even met you yet. I don't think there's ever been a girl whose arrival is as anticipated as yours. The entire Coven is dying to meet you, they think you're going to be the one who saves us all. I'd better go before your father starts to whine more about me writing in my 'dreadful' journal. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I will love you even more tomorrow than I do right now._

_Your loving mother_

I brushed the tear that was falling down my face away and folded the piece of paper up. I slid it into the envelope and pulled out my dad's letter next.

_My angel,_

_I don't know if your mother knows that I'm writing this or not, but I couldn't help myself. I know that the hunters are getting closer to us, so I don't know how much longer we'll be around for you. I hope that we'll get to see you grow up into the powerful Coven Leader that we know you're going to be, but if not, know how much I love you. I would die to protect you, and I feel that I shall have to. I hope you're beautiful and strong minded like your mom, and I hope that you have the strength and the fight in you that I have. I hope that we'll see each other again one day, and I hope that it'll be many, many years after I die. _

_Love you eternally, dad_

"I remember them writing those letters. Your dad never told your mom that he saw the both of them dying, he didn't want to worry her," Millie said when saw that I'd finished reading.

"What do you mean dad _saw_ it and mom didn't? I thought you said that all witches have the same powers," I asked.

"No, I said that you could do a lot of powers. Your father's main gift was the gift of sight; he got feelings and saw visions of the future. Your mother's power was fire, and it's not surprising that that was the first one that Manifested now that I think about it," Millie explained, still leafing through the pile of pictures.

"This is your mother and I on the first day of our sophomore year. Your dad's the one in the background on the swing set," she said, holding out an old Polaroid for me.

To say that my mother and I looked alike would be an understatement, we were identical. Her eyes and hair were the exact same color as mine, and her skin coloring was like mine, too. Then I saw my dad in the back and felt that familiar feeling of remembering scratching at the back of my mind.

"I have this feeling in my head, it's kind of like remembering, but that's not possible. I can't remember this, I wasn't even born yet," I voiced my problem out loud. "What's happening to me?"

"It's getting late; we'll talk about that later. You've got school tomorrow, Sabine," Millie said. "Before you argue, I registered you two weeks ago so you're going."

I looked at her with a raised brow and she added, "Your father and I may have been closer than I told you before. He was my brother and we shared the seer power. I can see things too, but nowhere as well as Chase could."

I knew that I'd barely even scratched the surface of our powers, but I was tired. I even had school tomorrow, I don't know what I thought I'd be doing in California, but it wasn't going to yet another school. Another place that I would be the freak.

* * *

><p><strong>It was great how many of you like this story, but can you leave a review this time? Even if it's only a few words, it would mean a lot to me. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is a new chapter! Thank you for favoriting and following this story so much! I changed what Sabine looks like yet again, but I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last change. **

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and just laid in my bed. I thought that maybe I could just hide and Millie would forget about me or something. When I heard her knock on the door, I knew that was too good to be true. She was going to make me go to school.<p>

"Sabine, it's time to get up. I'm going to drop you at school before I got to the gallery," she shouted to me before I heard her footsteps leading away. "I'm not joking!"

I swore under my breath colorfully as I rolled out of my bed. I'd laid out my outfit last night so I didn't have to dig around for one this morning. I pulled on my tights clumsily and tried my best to not put any runs in them. Once they were on and looked pretty much like they did before, I put on my dress and went to work on my hair and makeup. By the time I was finished, Millie was banging on my door again.

"I'm coming! Just let me grab my backpack," I shouted before she could say anything. "I know I have to go and I'm not digging my heels in! I'm just getting ready."

I had just walked into the living room\kitchen when Millie spoke, "When you get home from school, we're going to try and see if you have any more power. I'm going to start your training and you're going to meet our Coven this weekend. They're all coming here to see you again, they're very excited that you've started to Manifest."

I didn't really know what to say so I just nodded. I just found out I was a witch yesterday and I was already going to start training? What even was training when it came to magical powers? And I was supposed to meet my Coven. What if they didn't like me?

"Stop doing that," Millie said suddenly. When she saw my confusion, she explained, "Marissa had the same face when she was overanalyzing everything."

I smiled at her sadly and did something that I never thought I would do: I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed surprised to say the least, but she hugged me back. I could almost _feel_ that she was grateful to have someone here who felt like she did. I kind of understood that, I finally had someone who got why I set fires and didn't blame me for them.

The drive to school was pretty short and I figured I would walk the next time. I couldn't fight the feeling that I was walking into a den of wolves when Millie pulled away from the curb. I knew I had to go inside so I just pushed the feeling away and walked into the building.

I could've burned myself alive when I realized that I was looking around like a lost little girl. It was almost like a scene from a movie, the pathetic new girl looking for someone to swoop in and save her. I already hated this school and I hadn't even been to a class yet.

I focused on calming my rapid breathing before I had a major meltdown in the middle of the hallway. I thought back to the other schools that I've been in and remembered that the office was always near the front doors. When I looked over to the side, I saw a room with a big desk and a smiling lady behind it.

Sabine Morrison: 1 Beacon Hills High: 0

"Hi, I'm Sabine Morrison. My Aunt Millie said that she registered me last week for classes," I said, wringing my hands nervously.

The lady looked around her desk for a second before holding out a piece of paper to me. "Of course, this is your schedule. All of your classes transferred so you're at the same level as the other juniors. As soon as you walk out of this office, take a left and stay in that hallway until you get to room 54. That's where your biology class is. Have a good day, and welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thank you so much," I said, my shoulder relaxing a bit. "I really appreciate that."

I left the office and followed her instructions, finding the classroom easily. It was partially empty so I just stuck to the back of the room like I usually did. I really hoped that they didn't have assigned seats because that would be an embarrassing encounter that _might_ cause my pyrotechnics to make an unwanted appearance.

I'd been sitting there for a little while when a girl sat in the desk next to mine. She had curly dirty blonde hair and a snarky smile. There was something about her that seemed to stick out to me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was sort of like what I felt when I was around Millie, but I was certain I'd never seen this girl before in my life.

"Hi, I'm Xena," she said, her smirk growing as she spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen you in this class before. Are you new or a transfer?"

"I just moved here from Maine," I answered, playing with the ring on my finger nervously. "I'm Sabine, it's nice to meet you."

"You moved to California from Maine? That's a pretty big change; why'd you move, if you don't mind me asking?" she said, pushing a chunk of her curls over her shoulder and leaning closer to me.

There was something about this girl that made me uneasy. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about her was off. Maybe I had another power that was Manifesting or something. I could read peoples' minds or auras or something. I don't even know, I was starting to sound like a total nutjob. I was thankful when the teacher spoke so I didn't have to answer Xena's question.

"Okay, class I need you to get into groups of four," the teacher announced, making me jump and turn to face the front of the classroom. "Oh, we have a new face. Stand up and introduce yourself, please."

I sighed and felt heat coursing up to my face as I stood up from my seat. I waved my hand awkwardly to the kids looking at me and said, "Hi, I'm Sabine Morrison."

All eyes were on me as I stood there with my ankles crossed over each other and my body tilted to the side. This was one of the worst parts of going to new schools, I could feel all the judgment coming from all of them. High school kids were the most evil things in the entire world, I would fight anyone on that.

"Wonderful! Make sure you include Sabine in your groups," the teacher said before she sat down behind her desk. "I'm Mrs. Rowe, by the way."

I nodded before sitting back down in my desk quickly without meeting anyone's eyes. That was literally humiliating, she had to _ask _the kids in the class to be my partners. Before I could look up again, another desk slammed into mine and made me quickly move my hand so my fingers weren't smashed.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd be in your group," a guy said, making me look up at his face.

"It's cool," I said dismissively. "All my phalanges are still intact it seems."

"I don't usually group myself with _certain _people…" Xena said, eyeing the red-haired girl that sat down beside the brunette guy that spoke earlier.

"Your name is Sabine Morrison, right?" the guy asked, completely ignoring Xena's rudeness.

"Yes, that's what I just said…" I said slowly, looking at him curiously. "Why does it matter?"

"Uhm, I'm Stiles," he said. "I've heard your name before and it's weird because you have a really odd name that no one else has."

"Are you really playing the weird name card right now? Your first name isn't even a recognized word," I smirked, raising my eyebrows at him. "At least mine doesn't get autocorrected."

"As endearing as I find your flirting, I think we should do this project," the redhead said, smiling at Stiles. "I'm Lydia."

"Okay, now that you're grouped together. I want you to ask each other the questions on this paper and chose the most appropriate answer for them," Mrs. Rowe instructed as she passed out worksheets. "The directions are on the paper if I wasn't clear."

"It's pretty much one of those bullshit interest inventory. It's supposed to tell you what you're future looks like, job-wise and shit," Xena said, rolling her eyes when Mrs. Rowe reprimanded her for swearing.

We followed the instructions that the paper and finished the assignment quickly. I learned that Stiles played lacrosse and had a knack for solving puzzles and mythical creatures. Lydia was just a freakin' genius about everything and I kind of admired how unashamed of it she was. I also learned that Xena was one of those people who had to hate everything that everyone else liked to be different. I could already tell that she and I weren't going to be friends.

"Where are you going next?" Stiles asked after we were released from class. "I can show you where to go, if you want, I mean."

"I have English next," I told him, smiling before I could stop myself. "I'm pretty sure it's just down the hall, I think I can manage it."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, I'm going there too," he told me, smiling again and making my heart flutter a bit in my chest.

"Stiles!" I heard a girl shout from behind him before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "I've been looking for you."

I should've known that he'd have a girlfriend. "Really classy, Stiles."

I brushed past him and walked to English. Whatever fluttering feeling he'd put in my stomach was wrong. I couldn't be that girl that got in the way of a relationship. He was just another guy that wanted to hook up with the weird girl, I've dealt with that a million times.

This classroom had more people inside and they were placed sporadically. That probably mean that there was a seating chart so I figured I'd talk to the teacher before I sat down. My pride was already a little hurt because of Stiles, I really didn't want to embarrass myself again this soon.

"Hi, I'm Sabine Morrison. I've just been placed in your class," I said quietly, drawing the teacher's attention away from the paper he was grading and up to me.

"I'm Dr. Steele, I'm glad that you've joined our class," he said, giving me his full attention. "I love seeing new faces in here. Just sit along the left side of the classroom, most of those seats are empty."

I nodded and moved to the middle of the row before sitting my bag beside it. English was always my favorite class, I was really good at it. I couldn't explain why, but it always made sense to me in a way that math never did.

Despite what Dr. Steele said, Stiles sat in front of me and another kid sat behind me. A shiver went through my spine at them cornering me, making my fight or flight sense flare. It must've shown on my face because the guy behind me quickly started to reassure me.

"I'm Scott, we're not going to hurt you. I want to talk to you after class," he whispered. "I have to tell you something really important."

I got up from my seat and quickly moved to the front of the row, away from them. The class started soon after that and I was taken away to the land of Tom Sawyer. I liked this, I'd already read the book so I knew exactly what was happening.

The class ended way too soon and I had to leave my comfort zone. I stupidly hoped that I could leave without them catching me, but I was too slow and too lost. Scott was leaning against the locker outside the classroom with Stiles, waiting for me.

"Why are you waiting for me? I don't know either of you and you're kind of freaking me out," I said, clutching my books to my chest as I walked past them.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell you that you're in danger," Scott said, chasing after me. "You're on a deadpool list with me and some other people that go to school here. There are people that want you dead and they'll do anything to do it. You can't trust anyone."

"Look, as much as I appreciate whatever this is, it's freaking me out. I don't know either of you and you're way too close to me," I said, feeling that pull in my stomach. "I have to go now."

I brushed past both of them and out the front doors before I got expelled again before lunch. I kept walking until I was away from the building and sat my bag down. I tried to control my breathing so I didn't catch anything on fire, but I didn't know how to do it.

I focused on one of the bushes that was isolated from everything else and let it go. The bush burst into flames and the tightening feeling in my stomach lessened a lot. I relaxed my shoulders and felt my breathing start to turn normal again.

"It's good to know that you're the right girl. I'd hate to shoot you and be wrong, it'd be a hell of a mess to clean up," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around to see that there was a kid my age standing there. The only weird thing about it was the gun he held in his hands. He had it pointed at me with a big, sickening smile on his face. I had no idea how to fight back, I wish I would've gotten training from Millie before today.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to buy time until I came up with a way to get away. "I'm Sabine, I'm new here and I don't think I know who you are."

"Your name doesn't matter, the amount of money you're worth does. You're worth 8 million dollars and I'm going to get it," he said, walking closer to me and pulling back the top of the gun.

I wasn't going to die like this, I was going to at least fight back. I saw a big rock next to my foot and focused on it, hoping some type of magic worked. I could've cried when it was suddenly in my hand, another power had Manifested.

The guy came closer to me and made me lunge out. I hit his hand and made him drop the gun to the ground. I kicked it as far away as I could before going back at him with the rock. I hit the side of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell is happening in this town?" I asked myself, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you believe me about the deadpool now?" Scott asked, making me jump again and hold up the rock.

Stiles threw himself back awkwardly and started scrabbling away from me. "Whoa, put the rock down! Don't do any more damage!"

I dropped the rock and sat back on a stump, placing my head in my hands. What just happened?

"Did I kill him? Is he dead?" I asked, my voice muffled as I spoke through my hands.

"No, his heart's still beating and he's still breathing. He's just knocked out," Scott said. "You were just defending yourself, we saw what happened."

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were full of concern for me. "Why do you care so much about me? So what if I'm on a deadpool? I'm just some new girl that has weird powers."

"I'm going to show you something, but you can't freak out," he said, crouching in front of me slowly.

"You just saw me move a rock to my hand without bending and then use it to bludgeon someone. I don't think you're going to freak me out," I told him, chewing on my lip nervously.

He nodded at me before closing his eyes. I saw him take a deep breath and open them again, but the color had changed. They were brown anymore, they were bright red and I felt my heart pound a little harder.

"I'm an alpha werewolf," he told me, his voice a bit muffled but understandable. "I'm on the deadpool list too and so are my friends. I want to keep everyone on that list safe and that includes you if you'll let me."

"I'm not on the list, but I'm going to help," Stiles said, coming up behind Scott.

I ignored his existence and focused on Scott. "I have no idea how to control my powers, but I want to help. I want to keep people safe instead of hurting them."

"Okay, we can work on that together," he replied, standing up and extending his hand to me.

I took it and knew everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very needed :)<strong>


End file.
